


Un moment dans l'air

by for_t2



Category: Into the Night (TV 2020)
Genre: Airplanes, Angst, Being left behind, Bruxelles, Confrontations, Desperation, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Fear, Leadership, Mentors, Pilots, Post-Episode S1E05: Rik, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: Après Bruxelles, Mathieu ne peut que la féliciter, Ines que la pardonner, et Sylvie... elle ne peut qu’essayer de continuer
Relationships: Sylvie Dubois/Ines Ricci
Kudos: 1





	Un moment dans l'air

« Shhhh. Écoute. » Mathieu lève une main presque tremblant dans l’air, la sueur et l’anesthésique toujours pas effacé de son visage. « N’est-ce pas magnifique ? »

Magnifique. Un mot que Sylvie reconnait à peine. Mais elle ferme ses yeux quand même, se laisse respirer, et écoute. Les bips des instruments électroniques de l’avion, le souffle du vent qui contourne les fenêtres de la cabine, le bourdonnement des moteurs, bas et constant. « J’étends rien. »

« Exactement. » Mathieu rit doucement, interrompu pour un moment par une grimace. « On n’entend rien. Ce qui signifie que tout va bien. Pas de pannes, pas de feux, pas d’alarmes. Tout va bien. »

Sylvie referme ses yeux. Réécoute. Se laisse respirer avec le bourdonnement. Magnifique. Oui. « Pour le moment. »

« Pour le moment, oui, mais c’est ce qui compte. » Mathieu grimace encore quand il s’allonge dans son siège, s’éloignant du tableau de bord. « Le soleil, Sylvie, est comme les étoiles. Les navigateurs les utilisent parce qu’ils sont constants, parce qu’ils ont un rythme. C’est n’est pas la guerre. » Il pause pour un moment pour rattraper son souffle, puis continue. « On est en danger, oui, mais on n’est pas en guerre. Même si ce n’est que pour un moment, ne peut-on pas dire que tout va bien ? »

Ça faisait à peine quelques heures que le capitaine refusait de se reposer. Insistait qu’il fallût continuer, que tout allait bien, pendant que son corps était en train de faillir. Et le soleil était bien constant, le soleil allait toujours les chasser. « Tu dois te reposer, Mathieu. »

« Oui, oui, je dois. » Mathieu relâche un soupir fatigué. « Mais, écoute. » Il se tourne vers elle et la donne un tout petit sourire. « Je suis fière de toi. Faire atterrir un avion de ligne, ce n’est pas facile. »

Elle n’arrive toujours presque pas à y croire. Une mémoire comme tous ceux autres de cette semaine, perdue dans l’adrénaline du moment, dans l’adrénaline du suivant. « Merci. »

« Et t’as réussi. T’as réussi à atterrir, à assurer que je puisse me guérir, à assurer qu’on peut retrouver ces plans de l’OTAN… T’as réussi, Sylvie. » Pour le moment. Toujours, que pour le moment. « Moi, je ne suis que pilote, que capitaine d’un avion, mais toi, t’es un leader. »

Ça, c’est beaucoup. C’est trop. « Non, Mathieu-- »

« Écoute. » Mathieu l’interrompt fermement. « T’es un leader, Sylvie, et t’es notre leader. Et je ne dis pas ça juste pour te féliciter, mais aussi pour assurer que tu le comprennes. On a besoin de toi. » Il la regarde, l’attends. « Okay ? »

Mais Sylvie ne répond pas. Ne sais pas comment répondre. Ne sais pas s’elle à ce droit. « Je pense qu’il faut prendre des précautions. »

« Des précautions ? »

« Oui. Juste au cas où. » Juste au cas où que ça arrive encore. Que quelque chose arrive encore. Et quelque chose va surement se passer. Surement. « Il faut que tu m’apprennes comment voler ce truc. »

Pour un moment, il la regarde sans répondre. Puis ris. « Câlisse, tu m’as fait peur, Sylvie. » Répète ses mots. « Juste au cas où. » Et ris. « Tu m’as fait peur, tu sais ? »

Et, peut-être, Sylvie se laisse rire aussi. Un peu. « Désolé. »

« Ça va, ça va. » Il grimace encore (un geste dont la fréquence commence à faire inquiéter Sylvie). « Mais je crois que tu as raison. Je ne peux pas te promettre que je suis bon en tant qu’enseignant, mais ça me fera absolument -- »

Un coup à la porte sonne à travers la cabine. Et puis un autre.

Ines. « On peut se parler ? »

Sylvie fronce ses sourcils. Jette un regarde aux instruments. « Mais -- »

« Vas-y. » Mathieu fait signe vers nulle part de précis. « Vas-y, ça va. Il n’y a pas de crises urgentes à gérer ici. » S’allonge plus confortablement dans son siège. « Tout va bien. »

Ines n’attend pas une réponse avant d’attraper la main de Sylvie. Pour conduire Sylvie en dehors de la cabine. « En privé. »

Sylvie peut à peine jeter un coup d’œil à travers les sièges, peut à peine assurer que tout est rangé dans la bonne place, que tout le monde est là, que tout le monde va bien (ou, au moins, pas mal) avant qu’Ines là jette au fond de l’avion. « Ça va ? »

« Ça va ? » Ines rigole, sa voix en train de grimper, presque hors contrôle. « Tu m’as laissée ! »

Oui. Justement, mais --

« Je t’ai demandée, je t’ai suppliée de ne pas me laisser toute seule. De ne pas partir sans me dire rien, sans dire où tu t’en vas, quand tu reviens, de ne pas me laisser seule dans une maudite d’aéroport avec une maudite d’avion toute fucking seule ! » Ines court au bout de son souffle, mais se pousse plus loin, venin dans sa voix. « Tu m’as laissée. »

Justement. Sylvie soupire. Justement. « Oui, mais c’était juste pour un -- »

« Ah, non. » Le venin s’étend jusqu’aux yeux d’Ines. Jusqu’aux yeux. « Tu ne vas pas me dire que m’a laissée toute seule pour juste un moment. Tu ne vas me pas dire ça. »

« Désolé, mais… » Mais Sylvie n’aurait probablement pas dû la laisser. Dans un monde parfait, elle ne l’aura pas fait. « Mais j’avais besoin d’un moment. Seule. »

« Pour faire quoi ? » Ines ne la donne que quelques secondes pour répondre. Une réponse qui ne vient pas. « Pour faire quoi, alors ? Qu’est qui était si importante que -- »

« Mêle-toi de tes oignons ! » Sylvie regrette les mots dès qu’ils sortent de sa bouche. « Désolé, Ines, je ne voulais pas -- »

« Tu m’a laissée seule. » Mais les mots étaient quand même sortis. Et la voix d’Ines était la plus froide que Sylvie avait entendue de sa vie. « Quand tu me fais ça, je pense que tes oignons sont mes osties d’oignons aussi. »

Dans ce monde parfait, oui, dans ce monde parfait, Sylvie n’aurait jamais laissé quelqu’un. Jamais. C’était une des premières choses qu’on apprend dans l’armée – on ne se laisse jamais tomber. Jamais.

« Tu sais, » Ines cache une main qui commençait à trembler dans ses poches. « On peut retrouver tout sur internet. S’il y a quelque chose que t’essayes de cacher… J’aimerais beaucoup ça que tu puisses me faire confiance. »

Sylvie ne connaissait vraiment pas grand-chose sur comment tout ce qui était influenceuse fonctionnait, ne savait surtout pas si cet avertissement était une menace, mais… Mais elle aimerait aussi pouvoir la faire confiance. La parler. « C’… » Sans pleurer. « C’était Henri. »

« Ton chum ? » Sylvie hoche sa tête. « Oh. Désolé. »

« Il est mort avant tout ça. Du cancer. » D’un cancer que Sylvie avait aidé. D’un cancer que Sylvie n’avait pas pris au sérieux. « Tous ses affaires sont toujours à la maison, ses livres, ses jeux, ses… ses chandails. » Sans pleurer. Sans pleurer. Sylvie ne pouvait pas pleurer encore, ne pouvait pas supporter ces larmes à peine quelques heures après… « Je voulais juste le revoir. »

« Je suis désolé. » Ines prend sa main, plus gentiment, plus tendre, cette fois-ci. « Je suis tellement désolé. »

« Je voulais juste le revoir. »

« Je suis désolé. Mais… » Les doigts d’Ines se figeaient sur le bras de Sylvie. Et le regarde qu’Ines la jette… « Dis-moi pas que tu pensais rester là. »

Le silence qui suit était terrible.

« T’allais-tu te laisser au soleil ? Te… te suicider ? » Et l’horreur dans la voix d’Ines encore pire. « C’était-tu ça ? Non, mais, dis-moi pas que t’allais te suicider. Dis-moi pas ça ! »

Ça fait longtemps que Sylvie n’a pas vu le soleil. « Je sais pas. »

Pour un long moment, le silence s’étend entre eux. « Merde ! » Avant qu’Ines saisi une bouteille d’eau du comptoir et la jette contre le mur. « Fuck ! » Avant qu’elle en lance les prochains vers Sylvie. « Merde ! » Avant que ses mains tremblent trop fort pour lancer les plateaux. « Tu ne peux pas. S’il te plait, tu ne peux pas ! » Avant qu’elle reprenne les bras de Sylvie. « On a besoin de toi. J’ai besoin de toi. »

« Je sais. »

« Non, s’il te plait. » les larmes commencent à se rassembler sur les bords de ses yeux. « On a besoin de toi. Si on te perd... Si je te perds… Si… »

Ines l’embrasse.

Et c’est si fort, si désespéré, que Sylvie l’embrasse aussi. Que Sylvie l’embrasse avec une nécessité encore plus fort. Et encore plus urgent.

Et que Sylvie la pousse contre le mur. Et qu’elle l’embrasse, pas juste avec sa bouche, mais avec ses mains et…

Et…

Et Ines pleure. « J’ai peur. » Ines s’effondre au sol, et Sylvie ne peut que suivre. « Sylvie, j’ai tellement peur. »

Sylvie ne puisse que la tenir, et qu'espérer qu’elle aurait, un jour, un moment où elle pourra la promettre de ne pas la laisser encore. « Moi aussi. » Juste un moment. « Moi aussi, j’ai peur. » 


End file.
